


Infinite Blue

by shadowgrl94



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, But he also lives, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Dies, but not too harsh either, mental health discussion, not team Cap friendly, various POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowgrl94/pseuds/shadowgrl94
Summary: Stephen Strange had to admit that he didn’t see it coming (and what a rarity it was for him nowadays).Let's just say that Stephen Strange was a bit wrong in his calculations in the Avenger's Infinity War. There is more than one way to skin a cat or you know stop a giant purple alien from destroying half the galaxy.





	1. T.O.N.Y.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen Avengers: Infinity War part 1 then I suggest you do so before reading this since this jumps around the movie a lot and changes the scenes into my alternate reality of it.

Stephen Strange had to admit that he didn’t see it coming (and what a rarity it was for him nowadays).To give a little back story, he had opened a portal straight to Anthony Stark to find him at Stark Industries CEO, Pepper Pott’s, office. He was standing to the side of a sleek black desk feet, a few feet away from the redhead who was turned away from him. This was not the surprising thing. In fact, it was a bit awkward as himself, Wong, and Bruce Banner set foot into what looked like a lover’s quarrel. Stephen ignored the awkwardness and went right on to what was needed. Time was of the essence.

 

“Tony Stark, I’m Doctor Stephen Strange. I need you to come with me.” Stark blinks owlishly at them.

 

"I'm sorry are giving out tickets to something?" 

 

"We need your help. It's not overselling it to say that the fate of the universe is at stake." 

 

"And who is this 'we'?" Ms Potts cut in. He saw the woman stand from her chair in alarm, cautious as she made her way closer to him. To put herself between them Strange realizes now.

 

Doctor Banner steps out from behind him, making a bee line for the famous engineer. A warbled sound comes from Miss Potts as she reaches out to stop him but it’s too late. The man opens his arms for a hug only to stumble through Stark who begins to flicker, showing eerily blue scripts of code. The man-(thing’s?) eyes shut in dismay. 

 

At first Stephen has to admit he thought that maybe it was a joke and deftly nixed that idea. Clearly from Miss Pott’s actions, they did not know they were coming nor would the situation Earth was under at the moment have been a time for such a thing. The second was that perhaps he had somehow gotten the portal wrong. This projection did look like the man he has seen on screen and on paper. It would be just like the man to make an artificial intelligence that looked like himself wouldn’t it?

 

“Tony?” the scientist whispers. The image smiles sadly at him.

 

“You’ve been gone for a long time Brucie. A lot has changed.”

 

“Give me the short version then. What-what is this? Where are you?”

 

“He’s dead!” The businesswoman grits out. They all turn to her. She’s leaning against the desk, a tear makes it’s way down to her pursed lips. “He was murdered by someone he thought he could trust. That I thought he could trust.”

 

“What? No he was on tv just last week talking about that new project of his.” Wong interjects, his tone showing his complete disbelief.

 

“Yeah no that was still me. I’m just really good at what I do…like always.” The mirage spoke.

 

“So this is what? Another AI?” Banner asked.

 

“About a year after Ultron, Tony created a prototype that connected with the wearer’s hippocampus, allowing it to find certain memories and project them onto a hard drive for the wearer to see and help them overcome traumatic experiences. Tony being Tony seems to have downloaded all of the memories that he could and turned it into an artificial intelligence in case of situations where he was needed and…couldn’t be there.”

 

“That…actually sounds totally like something Tony would do but what happened? Do the others know? I mean… they had to have avenged you right?” The projection looked uncomfortable and it got Stephen thinking things that he didn’t really want to think about. It must have happened during the ridiculous “Superhero Civil War” as the media had dubbed it. And since no one knows of Stark’s death and the “rogue avengers” had escaped from custody. Well, it didn’t paint a pretty picture.

 

“I’m sorry to cut the chit chat short but we don’t have much time. Can you still man the Ironman suit?”

 

“Duh.” He sent the AI a deadpan look.

 

“Good then you are still of use to us.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Tony, aliens are on their way here.” Dr. Banner explains in a soft but urgent tone. The AI blinks in and out of sight as if shuddering.

 

"Pepper, call Happy and both of you go to the panic room. I'll alert you when all is well. There should be enough provisions to last at least a week. I'll send out an email telling employees to return home for the day." From the corner of his eye he sees Miss Potts nod curtly before leaving his line of vision, the click of a shutting door signaling her exit. The AI disappeared before popping back to existence, sitting behind the CEO's desk. He placed his arms on the desk, leaning forward. It made him look that much more real in that moment. It was disconcerting.

 

"Tell me everything you know." 

 

* * *

 

 

As Wong’s explanation tapered to an end, Tony Stark began to shimmer in mirth. Dr. Strange stiffened in offense but Bruce knew better. This mirth was not merry by any means. He could see it in the familiar slant of the AI’s jaw trying to cover a sneer. His eyelids hooded and hands clenched before spreading out as if to calm himself. Tony shook his head.

 

“This is it.” he chuckled angrily. “I knew this was coming. I knew it and no one believed me.” Bruce hunched over in guilt. How many times had Tony tried to talk about his experiences with the wormhole and he just told him platitudes? How many times did Tony want to confide in him and he just fell asleep like it was a particularly mind numbing lecture at Culver’s? The scientist had a brief moment to reflect on what could have been if only he had been a better friend. Would Ultron still had happened? Would Tony still be alive? It’s possible but there are too many other variables to be certain on such a thing. Bruce shook himself from his self absorbed thoughts and tuned back in to the matter at hand.

 

“What’s our timeline?”

“There’s no telling. He has the power and space stones. That already makes Thanos the strongest creature in the whole universe. If he gets his hands on all six stones Tony….”

 

“He could destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of.” Dr. Strange finished with a serious look on his face. Tony looked back at him, looking incredulous.

 

“Did you seriously just say ‘hitherto undreamt of’?” The cape swished angrily as if offended on behalf of its wearer. Bruce had seen quite a lot these past three years and even before then but that was still weird. A sentient cape. “If Thanos needs all six why don’t we stick this one down the garbage disposal?” Tony gestured towards the eye badge on Strange’s chest. The time lord (is that what he is? Bruce asked himself hysterically) shook his head.

 

“No can do.”

 

“We swore an oath to protect the time stone with our lives.” Wong added.

 

“Look, the point is, things change.”

 

“Our oath to protect the time stone cannot change.” Strange maintained. “And this stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos.”

 

“And so conversely, it may also be his best chance against us.”

 

“Only if we don’t do our jobs.”

 

“Alright guys, can we table this discussion now?” Bruce interjected, feeling a fight was brewing. “The fact is, we have this stone and we know where it is. Vision is out there somewhere with the mind stone and we have to find them now. Do you know where he is?” Tony folded his arms across his chest.

 

“As of two weeks ago Vision turned off his transponder. He’s offline.”

 

“What?! Tony, you lost another superbot?”

 

“I didn’t lose him and for the record, I am not actually here Bruce.” The man jerked his head away from the AI, feeling stupid for forgetting even for a moment. “I’d have to turn off the projections and connect to his phone but there’s no guarantee that he’ll pick up.”

 

“Who could find him then?” Strange spoke up. Bruce watched as Tony’s face winced.

 

“Probably Steve Rogers.”

 

“Oh great!” Strange scoffed, rolling his eyes. Wong put a hand up in defeat.

 

“Ookay. Call him then.”

 

“I can’t do that.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“God, you haven’t heard? Bruce… the Avengers broke up.”

 

“Broke up? What do you mean, ‘broke up’? Like a band? Like the Beatles?” Bruce felt very confused and a tinge bit annoyed with the absurdity of “breaking up”. He knew things were pretty bad after Ultron but the Avengers made up and saved the day. He remembered that much at least before well before the Hulk broke into another rampage and got them stuck in an alien gladiator arena on another planet. Tony looked away from him, placing a hand on his chest. A nervous tick even Bruce noticed all the years ago.

 

“Cap and I fell out. Hard. We’re not on speaking terms and… I’m not even sure if he knows I’m dead.”

 

“Tony… Thor’s gone. Thanks is coming. It doesn’t matter who you are talking to or not.” A moment of silence passed before the floor beneath them began to rumble, objects rattled. Tony blinked out of existence. The three men in the room slowly turned to the glass walls of the office space. People were running around screaming. Newspapers and street vendors and signs were flying threw the air. They watched as an Ironman suit took to the streets. The caped man opened a portal to the streets. He and Wong jumped in immediately. Bruce paused for a moment unsure if he wanted to dive into another battle especially when he know what they were up against.

 

“Bruce, come on.” Tony’s voice rang through the office, making the scientist jump in alarm and trip right in through the portal as it closed.


	2. Internal Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen Avengers: Infinity War part 1 then I suggest you do so before reading this since this jumps around the movie a lot and changes the scenes into my alternate reality of it.

Bruce followed behind Ironman and the two time ninjas. Before them, Ebony Maw and another familiar looking alien descended from their spaceship.

 

“Hear me and rejoice. You are about to die at the hands of the children of Thanos. Be thankful that your meaningless lives are now contributing -"

 

“I’m sorry, Earth is closed today. You better pack it up and get outta here.” Tony interrupted.

 

“Stonekeeper, does this…automaton speak for you?”

 

“Certainly not. I speak for myself.” Strange and Wong did a few pats of their hands and orange sigils appeared. “You are trespassing on this city and on this planet.”

 

“He means get lost Squidward.” If this was any other situation, Bruce would have laughed. The alien kind of did resemble Squidward. The bigger one with the axe stepped forward threateningly though it didn’t have to try that hard.

 

“Banner, you want a piece?”

 

“N-no, not really.” he stuttered out. “But when do I ever get what I want?”

 

“That’s right.” Bruce clapped his hands together, thinking of all the things that angered him. He felt the anger well up his chest and throat. His eyes flicked up to look at the alien he had seen slaughter through Asgardians like they were paper. “Okay, push!” The hot burn of anger became a chill of fear.

 

“It’s been awhile.” Ironman stated in conciliation. “It’s good to have you buddy.”

 

“Shh! Let me just…concentrate here for a second." He tried to think of his go-to angry thoughts. The bullies from school.His deadbeat Dad. General Ross. Capitalism. Fracking. Climate changers deniers. Anti-vaxxers. Then he tried adding newer angers like SHIELD giving him no choice but to fight for them. Of Ultron, Scarlet Witch toying with his head, running away from Natasha, and the years it’s been since he’d been gone. He thought of how angry he was that his friend was dead. How angry he was that he wasn't there to protect him. What he would do if he could ever avenge him.“Come on. Come on, man.”

 

The alien speared his axe through a taxi cab as if warming up. “God!”

 

“Where’s your guy?” Tony asked in bafflement. Bruce sighed. All that seemed to be getting through is anxiety.

 

“I don’t know we’ve sort of been having a thing.”

 

"We don't have time for a thing." 

 

“I know!”

 

“That’s the thing right there. Let’s go!” He tried yelling out his anger next to no avail.

 

“Dude, you’re embarrassing me in front of the wizards.”

 

“I-I’m sorry. Either I can’t or he won’t.” The suit placed a gauntlet on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, stand down.” Ironman turns to Wong. “Keep an eye on him.”

 

“I have him.”

 

“Thank you.” Bruce turned away, embarrassed.

 

Ironman steps in front of the alien that’s bringing it’s axe down. Bruce has seen Ironman fight before. Both in person and in footage Tony used to play in his workshop while he worked on ways to improve the armor. This isn't anything like that.Ironman kneels and the suit opens out to form a shield over the armor. The axe bounces off it. The alien brings up the axe again but Ironman punches it causing it to stagger back. The back of the armor opens up and long panels slip out. After a moment, Bruce hears the familiar sound of charging repulsers. Beams of light from his gauntlets and the panels hit the alien, throwing him back. 

 

“Where’d that come from?” He asks as the panels go back into the suit.

 

“It’s nanotech. You like it?” Trees are shooting towards them. The wizards start moving their magic around keeping the trees out of the way. Strange steps towards him.

 

“Dr. Banner if the rest of your green friend won’t be joining us….” his hands point towards him, Bruce steps back only to fall through a portal. A half crushed taxi landed right beside him. A moment later, the Ironman armor is crashing through the small park Banner was in.

 

“Tony! How are we doing? Good? Bad?”

 

“Really, really good. Really good. You planning on helping out?”

 

“I’m trying! He won’t come out.”

 

“Hammer!” Ironman swoops him up and away as a hammer attached to the big alien almost kills him. Next a laser shoots out, hitting a tree that almost lands on Bruce too.

 

“Come on, Hulk! What are you doing to me?” he slaps his cheeks. “Come out, Come out, come out!”

 

“No!” Hulk bellows at him. He fights to keep him there, to force him to shift but the hulk is also pulling back. The force of it knocks him back.

 

“What do you mean, ‘no’?” Off to the side he sees Ironman and the alien fighting when… another suited superhero comes along. Who is this guy? Then Dr. Strange’s body is flung around by Ebony Maw and the superhero shooting what looks like webs goes after him. He catches sight of Wong and signals him over to the fight. The alien goes through his portal but missing a hand. It’s gross.

 

“Ugh.” Then Ironman is shooting up into the air toward the spaceship. Wong opens up another portal. “Where are you going?”

 

“The Time Stone has been taken. The Sanctum remains unguarded…what will you do?” Bruce tugs at his hair. The next step in the plan was to go to Vision. He had to start there.

 

“Can you portal me to the Avengers’ Compound?”

* * *

 

At the Compound, Colonel James Rupert Rhodes stared at several holograms displaying footage of what looked to be another alien attack on New York City. Previously, The AI version of his best friend alerted him to the appearance of Bruce Banner and someone called Doctor Strange. Rhodey had watched the whole interaction from the cameras in the office. He wanted to be in the conversation himself but thought better of it as the stones were brought up. Another hologram popped up showing Vision’s location.

 

Rhodey knew what TONY wanted him to do. The stupid flip phone that Rogers had sent (with that stupid ass “apology” letter) was in the bottom left drawer of his desk. He contemplated going to Scotland himself to retrieve Vision but then FRIDAY apprised him of the Accords Council requesting a conference call, dashing that thought aside. After telling FRIDAY to hold the call off as long as she was able to, Rhodey got out the phone and hit ‘call’. It rang twice.

 

“Tony?” answered the tingy voice of Captain fucking America. Rhodey somehow refrained from throwing the phone across the room.

 

“It’s Colonel Rhodes, Cap. There has been an alien attack on New York. Ironman has gone missing. We need your help.” There was silence on the other side. For a brief moment, Rhodey thought he has lost connection.

 

“How can we help?”

 

“They’re after the mind stone in Vision's head. You need to extract Vision from the coordinates I am sending you and bring him back to the Compound. He must be protected at all cost. We’ll figure out more when you get here.”

 

“Acknowledged. Extract Vision, deliver home, protect at all cost. Anything else Colonel?”

 

“No, that will be all.”

 

“Rogers out.” The line went dead and finally Rhodey could hurl the phone across the room. It hit a metal beam, shattering into hundreds of shitty little pieces. Tears leaked out from his tired eyes. He just called his friend’s murderer to help save the world.


	3. Possibilites

He’s looking at the footage again when a portal opens up and out falls Bruce Banner. The military man can’t help but think the guy looks pretty okay if a little ragged for a guy that’s been under the radar for three plus years. He looks well fed at least and actually more muscled then the last time they saw each other. Like he had been lifting weights. Tony used to ramble about the physical exertion that Banner was limited to keep from hulking out. “He can’t even sex it up with anyone but Miss Palmer and her five daughters. Isn’t that the saddest thing you’ve heard honeybear?” So he can’t really imagine the man bench pressing or lifting dumbbells.

 

“Hey Banner.”

 

“Rhodey!” He gears up for a hug as Bruce comes at him. The hug faintly reminds him of the one he shared with Tony after finding him in the desert plains of Afghanistan all those years ago. A desperately fragile cling bespeaking worry and relief. A few pats on the back as if to confirm that they are actually there. When Bruce pulls away, he does his own once over. Bruce looks up at him, his face contorted in a silent question.

 

“You’ve missed a lot man.”

 

“So everyone’s been telling me.” Rhodey guides the long lost Avenger to one of the sitting rooms. “I don’t understand what’s going on. Tony’s an AI now, the Avengers are broken up, there’s new superheroes, you’ve got these… braces on your legs. What in the world's happened?” Rhodey sighed. 

 

“Back in 2015, after the Ultron mess, Tony was left to pick up the pieces. He got wind of some politicians calling for a Superhuman registration law making it mandatory for superpower people to be registered with their country which would come with life long surveillance or some other ideas that were much, much worse. Tony and some other superpower people with political sway, changed things around to make it more about accountability for the repercussions of superhero actions like Ultron or Harlem or the SHIELD data dump. It’s called the Sokovia Accords.”

 

Rhodey spent an hour explaining everything he could. Lagos. Secretary Ross. The supers who sided with Captain America. Scarlet Witch’s “break out”. The Winter Soldier actually being James Buchanan Barnes, Cap’s bff. Leipzig where he was paralyzed from friendly fire, Black Widow letting Rogers and Barnes escape. His hands begin to shake as he stumbles over losing contact with Tony. How he begged Vision to find him. How he came back with a dead body in a battered suit, a metal arm, and Captain America’s shield.

 

 

Bruce launched from the armchair, walking a small distance, his back to Rhodey. His hands dug into the back of his neck. They were trembling, but not a hint of green graced his skin. He wondered if this was the first time in years that Bruce could feel such animosity without bursting. 

 

“You-you don’t know the whole story. It can’t be what you think it is. Cap wouldn’t kill Tony. There’s got to be something you’re missing!” Rhodey shook his head.

 

“Don’t you think Rogers would have said something if he thought that he witnessed someone murder Tony? Unless, of course, it was Barnes and he’s just covering it up for his best bud. That still makes him an accessory to murder.” Rhodey rubbed his tear stained face. “It’s no use anyways. All the evidence is circumstantial at best and TONY has been clear about his protocols. Very few know that he’s actually dead.

 

“Who knows?”

 

“Other than you and I? Pepper, Vision, Helen Cho, Happy Hogan, and P-Spiderman. Then there's the wizards that you were fighting with today.”

 

“They’re actually wizards?”

 

“I don’t know! They were using magic weren’t they?”

 

“I have zero clue!” The both of them laughed at that, both amazed by the turn their lives have taken.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt Colonel Rhodes but I cannot put off Secretary Ross any longer.”

 

“That’s okay Fri. Put the conference call up in the war room. Hide any projects from view. I’ll be there in a moment.” Rhodey turned to Bruce. “Tony left recordings for us in his Will. Just ask FRIDAY and she’ll set it up for you.” Rhodey watches him nod before pushing himself up with his arms, trying to balance himself of the braces before walking away.

 

* * *

  

Strange woke up to the familiar feeling of floating and the unsettling suspicion that he was being stared at . Opening his eyes confirmed this suspicion. Then there was also the worry of many oblong white crystals pointing at his floating body. The alien dubbed "Squidward" stepped forward from the shadows. His hands pressed together in the typical way of evil masterminds. 

 

 

“In all the time I’ve served Thanos… I have never failed him.” The alien monologued as he came closer.  "If I were to reach our rendezvous on Titan with the Time Stone still attached to your  vaguely  irritating person, there would be…judgement .” Stephen got the idea that by ‘judgement’ he meant ‘death’. The crystals came closer until one of them, right below his cheek, pierced his skin. It wasn't anything like an acupuncture for that he was certain.

 

 

“Give me the stone.” The Alien whispered. More of them pierced his body. He could feel the time stone wanting out to protect him but he resisted. As the shards went deeper into his skin he couldn’t hold himself back anymore, it was agony. He screamed.

 

 

“Painful aren’t they?  They were  originally  designed for microsurgery and any one of them-" A resounding thud had Squidward pause. He turned around. There Ironman stood, repulsors aimed, the whirring sound of it charging echoed. “could end your friend’s life in an instant.”

 

 

“I gotta tell ya he’s not  really  my friend. Saving his life is more of a professional courtesy.” Squidward and pieces of alien equipment turned towards Stark, ready to attack.

 

 

“You have saved nothing. Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine.” he rebuttals as he shows off by commanding more junk into the air.

  

  

“Yeah, but the kid’s seen more movies.” What looked like a cannon popped out of the shoulder of the suit and fired. It didn’t hit Squidward and for a second, Stephen wanted to roll his eyes.  That is until it blasted open the side of the ship creating a hole big enough to suck Squidward and his floating objects right out.  Subsequently, the shards and his own body began to move towards the hole as well much to the avail of The Cloak. The Spider kid managed to haul him back in as Stark somehow fixed the hole.

 

 

“We gotta turn the ship around.” Strange announced, righting himself.

 

 

“Yeah I’m working on that. This ship is self-correcting it’s course. Thing’s on auto-pilot.”

 

  

 “Can we control it?  Fly  us home?”

 

  

“This isn’t like your average airplane, or space shuttle, or even the Quinjet. This technology is  literally  alien to me.”

 

  

“Under no circumstances can we bring the Time Stone to Thanos. I don’t think you quite understand what’s at stake here.”

 

 

“What? No. It’s you who doesn’t understand. I have perfect clarity of my predecessor’s memories of the wormhole from six years ago. I know all his fears and nightmares. Every single contingency weapon he spent years slaving over. Now it’s here, he’s not, and I don’t know what to do!” Stephen’s face was impassive.  There was so much life in the armor's expression right now it was weird to think that if the faceplate went up, there wouldn’t be a man inside of it.

 

 

“Alright Stark. But you have to understand. If it comes to saving you, or the kid, or the Time Stone I will not hesitate to let either of you die. I can’t because the universe depends on it.”

 

 

“Gotcha.” The vessel turns to the young man. “Alright Kid. You’re an Avenger now.” His gauntlet taps both of his shoulders, as if knighting him.  Stephen rolls his eyes but the boy beams in excitement before trying to (unsuccessfully) stamp it down . “I’m not sure how far I can go into space and continue functioning the suit. If it comes to the point where I can no longer keep in touch, the suit will self destruct. Kid, it’s your mission to shadow Dr. Strange. Above all, keep the stone away from Thanos and his band of crazy.”

 

 

“Yes Mr. Stark!”

 

 

 The three of them searched the ship when the center screen started beeping.

 

 

 “What’s going on?” Spiderman asked.

 

  

“I don’t think this rig has a self-park function….That’s it!” Stephen and the boy turn to him. “We’re going to use the  equivalent  of a parking reverse to head back towards Earth. One of you get your hand inside the other steering gimbal. This is one big guy so we gotta move at the same time.” Ironman instructed as the new avenger scrambled forward. 

 

 

 “Turn!” The whole ship careened to the left  barely  missing the building they would have hit.

 

  

“Up!” They shot for the horizon, Stephen shielded his eyes from the glare of the planet’s star. One, two minutes and they were back in space.

 

 

 A few more minutes of tense silence and quick breaths. Stephen saw a smaller craft sail passed them. If he was a man of God, he would pray for them. He could only hope those travelers knew what they were doing and got out of there. Fast.

 

  

 “Okay. Good job kid.” Spiderman fell forward, unleashing himself from the contraption. “From my educated guess on the tech, I rerouted it back to Earth, stated it’s mission was not complete. Let’s hope it doesn’t self-correct itself again.” Ironman laid next to the boy on the ground. They weren't touching but close enough for the boy to feel the armor’s presence. The move seemed to calm his panicked breaths. 

 

 

 

 The stonekeeper moved a ways from them to meditate. He opened the Eye of Agamotto using it to see what has yet to come. They were going to need all the help they could get. 

 


	4. The Rogues

Rhodey sat on the edge of the war room table. A projection of a room at the Joint Counter Terrorist Center bustling with agents there sat Secretary Ross and his underlings. After confirming what they did and did not know on the recent alien attack, Ross digressed to a matter he’s been bothering Rhodey about for half a month now.

 

“Any word from Vision?” he shook his head.

 

“Satellites lost him somewhere over Edinburgh.”

 

“On a stolen Quinjet with four of the world’s most wanted criminals.”

 

“I wouldn’t call them criminals Sir.” except Rogers he thinks but doesn’t say.

 

“Oh God Rhodes. Your talent for horse shit rivals my own.”

 

“If it wasn’t for the Accords, Vision would be here. They’d all be here.”

 

“I remember your signature being on those papers, Colonel.”

 

“That’s right.” he lifts himself up to his feet. The mini arc reactors on the joints of his braces hum slightly louder. At least to him. “And I’m pretty sure I paid for that.”

 

“You having second thoughts?” Sometimes at night, when he would take his braces, off he would. Other times those thoughts murmured to him when TONY does something very Tony-like only to blink in and out of existence in the next moment. But it was those times his inner demons salivated for revenge, not caring who he had to hurt a long the way, made him remember why he put his name on those papers.

 

“Not anymore.” Both Rhodey and Secretary Ross’ projection turned towards the sound of the war room’s doors hissing open. In stepped a blonde Natasha (Natalie? Natalia? he couldn’t keep up) Romanoff and a bearded Steve Rogers. Behind the leaders of this ragtag group was Wanda and Sam holding up a wounded Vision. Jim didn’t even know Vision could get wounds.

 

“Mr. Secretary.” Rogers greeted.

 

“You got some nerve. I’ll give you that.” He said to Black Widow.

 

“You could use some of that right now.” Ross turns to Captain Rogers as if she didn’t say anything at all.

 

“The world is on fire. And you think all is forgiven?”

 

“I’m not looking for forgiveness. And I’m way past asking permission. Earth just lost her best defender. So we’re here to fight.” The man steps closer to the hologram as if Ross were actually there in person. “And if you wanna stand in our way…we’ll fight you too.” Ross turns clockwise, his expression stony.

 

“Arrest them.”

 

“All over it.” he replies before swiping the projection to end the call. “That’s a court-martial.” He side steps behind the table to the computers. “I’ll log in an emergency armistice due to the alien attacks. Ross might not like that but the Joint Terrorism Task Force and the United Nations will understand.” Rogers nods, coming forward to shake his hand. Little miss blondie comes over all friendly like for a hug but he puts his hand out for a shake as well. She keeps her smile as she fumbles a bit, but he knows. She thought he’d welcome her (or any of them) with open arms. She’d have to think again.

 

“Wow. You guys really look like crap. Must have been a rough couple years.”

 

“Yeah, well,the hotels weren’t exactly five star.”

 

“Yeah, you right. The hotel Vision and Wanda were staying at in Scotland was four stars.” Sam’s eyebrows shot up. His head turned to look at the two. Vision looked confused while Wanda looked anywhere but at them.

 

“I thought you said they were on the run Rhodey? They’re looking pretty good for wanted fugitives. I’d know.” All their heads swiveled to look at Bruce Banner as he came in from the opposite door. “Yeah, I’m back.”

 

“Hi Bruce.” Natashalie greeted. The man crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Nat.” There was an awkward silence as everyone seemed to watch Bruce's girlfriend (ex-girlfriend? former friends with benefits? Hell if Rhodey knew) stare at the clearly uncomfortable man. 

 

"Let’s get Vision settled. While he’s recovering we can have a…chat.” Rhodey finally interjects. Bruce nods, spinning around and leaving the room at once. The others follow, Rhodey bringing up the rear.

 

“Well this is awkward.” Sam mumbles. Rhodey hides a smirk. Once Vision is spread out on Tony’s favorite lounge chair, the rest of them form a huddle of sorts. Keeping their distance from each other, orbiting around those they trust the most. A small childish part inside of Rhodey cheers as Bruce stays close to him as he describes his version of events.

 

“So we gotta assume their coming back, right?”

 

“And they can clearly find us.” Wanda chimes in, biting the tips of her fingers in apprehension.

 

“We need all hands on deck.” Bruce states. He swivels his head around, looking for something. “Where’s Clint?”

 

“After the whole Accords situation, he and Scott took a deal. It was too tough on their families. They’re on house arrest.” Natashalie answers.

 

“Whose Scott?”

 

“Ant-man.” Bruce’s face goes owlish, he turns to Rhodey.“There’s an Ant-man and a Spiderman?” He nods back. “Okay, look. Thanos has the biggest army in the universe and he is not gonna stop until he gets… Vision’s stone.” 

 

“Then we have to protect it.” Rhodey hoped Natashalie saw the ‘duh’ look he sent her way.

 

“No. We have to destroy it.” Vision announced. As one, they turned to the android as he gingerly sat up. “I’ve been given a great deal of thought to this entity in my head. About it’s…nature but also it’s composition.” He turns to the redhead beseechingly. “I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source; something very similar to its own signature, perhaps it’s molecular integrity could fail.”

 

“Yeah and you with it.” She finished what went unsaid. “We’re not having this conversation.”

 

“Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos cannot get it.” he tried to reason with her. Rhodey had to nod along with Vision.

 

“That’s too high a price.” Vision puts his hands on either side of her face and looked into her eyes as if they were having a private conversation and not an argument on suicide to save the world.

 

“Only you have the power to pay it.” Scarlet Witch stood from her perch, brushing his hands off. “Thanos threatens half the universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him.”

 

“But it should.” Rogers said. Rhodey put his head in his hands, repressing a groan of frustration. Was this the same man who berated Tony for not being the kind to “lay down on the wire”. It looked like he was trying to cut the wire now. Rhodey just worried that it could blow up in their faces instead.

 

“Captain, seventy years ago, you laid down your life to save how many millions of people? Tell me, why is this any different?”

 

“Because you might have a choice.” Bruce piped up, his tone sounding a lot like Tony’s when he was in Eureka mode. “Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. Jarvis. Ultron. Tony. Me. The stone. All of them mixed together, all of them learning from one another.”

 

“Your saying Vision isn’t just the stone?”

 

“I’m saying that… if we take out the stone, there’s still a whole lot of Vision left. Perhaps the best parts.”

 

“Can we do that?” Romanoff queried. Bruce shook his head.

 

“Not me. Not here.”

 

“Well you better find someone and somewhere fast. Ross isn’t just gonna let you guys have your old rooms back.” Rhodey warned, not wanting the rogues to get too comfy back in the compound.

 

“I know somewhere.” Rogers said, perking up. Rhodey huffed out a short laugh.

 

“Wouldn’t happen to be Wakanda would it?” Five heads swiveled towards the colonel in alarm as if just realizing he was basically their bounty hunter. He shot them all an incredulous look.

 

“You do realize you stole that jet from Tony Stark right? There are GPS trackers all over that thing! You’re just lucky TONY deletes need-to-know info and staggers data on the rest.” At least Captain Asshat had the decency to look embarrassed. Rogers cleared his throat.

 

“I’ll call T’Challa. Apprise him on the situation.” he stated. “Sam, ready the jet. Bruce, do you mind helping Wanda bring Vision onboard the jet?”

 

“Actually, I’d like Bruce’s help getting my braces battlefield ready before we leave if you don’t mind.”

 

“… Alright. Natasha could you help Wanda?” The two had a silent conversation of eye intensity and eyebrows before she nodded curtly, moving to put one of Vision’s arm’s around her shoulders. Then it was just the three of them. The airman stood ram rod straight. He wasn’t going to leave the rogue here by himself. Call him paranoid but he didn’t trust him not to get his hands into something that they shouldn’t be in. The tension in the room was palpable. Bruce, the poor bastard, could not stop fidgeting.

 

“I’ll go make that call now. Be ready for lift off in twenty.” Rhodey nodded, smiling his Please-Ignore-Tony Stark’s-Scandalous-Behavior smile. When Rogers left the room, Bruce turned to Rhodey opening his mouth. He pressed a finger to his mouth and waited.

 

“Sam Wilson, Vision, Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanoff, and Steve Rogers have all exited the building Sir.” FRIDAY said.

 

“Great. Come on.” Rhodey led Bruce to a heavy titanium panel in a darker but heavily secured hallway.He placed a hand out to bring the anxious man to a halt. “Watch.” He turned back and pressed both his hands just within the panel. Banner flinched, startled as a blue light lit up around the darker man’s hands.

 

“Scan complete.” A computer automated voice echoed. “Please present your passcode to enter.”

 

“Platypus.” The blue light flashed again similar to the “your a winner!” lights you see on those game shows. Tony’s sense of humor used to grate on him at times especially during serious moments. Now his gut wrenched as if it too could sob. The panel hissed open, caving in and through the compound walls. Rhodey gestured Banner forward. The panel closed behind them, covering them in darkness before florescent lights flickered on.

 

Rhodey was a military man who was friends with a weapons manufacturer for most of his life. Weapon armories just didn’t phase him much anymore. He watched as Bruce’s eyes practically bugged out of his head. Dozens of locked boxes large and small sat on reinforced shelving units. On the walls hung various prototypes of guns, tasers, knives, and protective armor. Rhodey let him take his fill while subtlety steering them towards a hulk proof glass case tucked behind the larger containers. Inside the container was a smaller jewelry sized container. It was black. No Stark emblem splashed upon it.

 

“What’s this?” Rhodey pressed his left thumb to the print panel. The light above blinked green and an invisible door to the case opened. He carefully took the box out and opened it. There were small circular disks that resembled contact lenses.

 

“These are Psyche Interference Guards or PIGs for short…yeah TONY really needs to stop naming things. Tony made this prototype as a temporary shield for your brain against foreign influences such as mind control.” Banner looked wholly intrigued by the device’s use. His eyes practically glowing with curiosity. Rhodey takes one out of the box and presses it into the top of the scientists’ head where his hair is the thickest.

 

“Ouch! Hey!” Bruce grouched but seeing as he didn’t spontaneously combust in the Hulk, Rhodey just ignored him and placed one of the devices on himself before pocketing the box and walking away. He started to fill the scientists hands with supplies: listening devices, tasers, HUD 2020 goggles, a uzi, 2 machine pistols, cartons of various bullets, grenades, a grenade launcher, SERE blades, electricmagnetic charged knives, 2 pistol crossbows, and a bunch of different arrows.

 

“It’s a good thing you have some kind of super serum in you. That looks heavy.” Rhodey said, smirking.

 

“It kind of is. Heavy.” He claps a hand onto Bruce’s back making him lurch a bit. He snickers as he watches the man’s eyes go wide in panic.

 

“We’ll grab a Tac bag on our way out. FRIDAY is the coast clear?”

 

“Our guests are all in the quintet awaiting you and Dr. Banner.” the AI replied.

 

“Alright. Deploy Marks 47, 49, and War Machine Mark 4 to the quinjet.”

 

* * *

 

 

Of all the things that Bruce had seen over the past three years, he couldn’t believe that he could still be surprised. He had seen an alien planet, flew through magnetar wormhole called the Devil’s Anus, Tony Stark’s corporeal artificial intelligence, and been through quite a few magic portals that travelled the space and time. So a little part of him (that was probably the Hulk or maybe not) scoffed at him incredulously as he gawked at the three ironman suits floating through the air in front of him in a single file line towards the quinjet. 

 

"I need you to understand that it is imperative you don't mention TONY. As far as anyone knows, Anthony Stark is alive." Rhodes intones. He's looking stone faced at the suits as they enter the mouth of the aircraft, his mind clearly on the others inside. 

 

"With the way things are going, do you really think it's that important that they don't know?" 

 

"With the way they all treated him after Ultron... I don't trust them with this. They'll villainize him. They'll equate him to Ultron or Skynet or Big Brother and try and shut him down. I can't... we cannot let this happen. Not when this Tony is the only one Earth has any more." 

 

"I get it I mean not really but- I'll keep this to myself Rhodey. I promise to try my hardest. For Tony." From his peripheral, he could see the darker man's adam's apple bob, swallowing his sadness. 

 

"For Tony." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I hope you liked the new chapter! Thank you for all the kudos this fic has gotten thus far. I am so thrilled. Thank you!
> 
> I'm actually looking for a beta for the rest of this fic. If you're interested, message me here or over on my Tumblr page Slashupmylife. Thanks again!


End file.
